


Against the Clock

by Innin



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Light-Hearted, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Time constraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innin/pseuds/Innin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuuri and Sigrun have the tank to  themselves for half an hour of quality time. Sigrun is loud and Tuuri is flustered, but in the end things work out just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt on the SSSS DW comm: "Author's choice of pairing - quickie in the cat tank while everyone else is outside". Many thanks to Lórien for the beta! ♥

"It's just half an hour. If we hear anything blow up, we'll know there was trouble and I'll head to the rescue."

"If there is anything left of them to rescue at that point," Mikkel said with a mien that probably could have curdled milk and then some. 

_It'd explain the taste of some of his cooking_ , Sigrun thought, but this wasn't the time and place to do her thinking aloud. A good Captain knew that sort of thing.

Mikkel crossed his arms. "With all due respect, sending the boys into the field alone is one of your more harebrained schemes. They are children, and Reynir isn't immune." 

It wasn't that Sigrun _liked_ seeing him squirm when she stared him down, because building too much resentment would blow up in her face eventually, and the group's top officers fighting would get them all killed sooner than anything. She'd seen _that_ before and been lucky to get out alive. But there was some satisfaction in seeing a big, burly guy like Mikkel becoming a little flustered.

Once she'd stared at him - just a little - she spread her hands. "Okay. I'm open to suggestions. They're going, but give me something to make this go down easier for you." 

"Keep them here. This is - "

"They're _going_. Emil needs the experience, Freckles needs carving tools for his runes - and Twig is a pro. He'll let them know to skadoodle -" 

"Skedaddle."

"Thank you for your input - _skadoodle_ before any grossling even comes close. Besides, it's a bright day and it's cold enough out to freeze my balls solid, so there won't be anything much in the way of activity to begin with. Trust me on that one. It's my job. What was yours again, annoying team-worrier?"

Of course what would make it easier for Mikkel was obvious. She'd thought of it before Mikkel had ever opened his mouth, though it wasn't so much for the safety of the team - even they couldn't botch a run to an old crafts store in a tiny town somewhere deep in rural Denmark - and rather to give her an half-hour she'd desperately needed. Troll-hunting was a good replacement for sex, and in ways the adrenaline high was even better, but it wasn't everything, and she really needed a little bit of variety for once, so they had to go. Mikkel would just have to go with them, but she wanted it to sound like it was his idea in case he'd decide to complain later. 

Besides, Mikkel was chomping at the bit to go exploring. This was his people's ancient homeland, and even as flat and soulless as it was, she couldn't blame him. She'd probably do the same if it were hers.

"His job is Team Mom," a voice quipped in from the cockpit, and then Tuuri popped into view, gesturing out the windshield, where Emil and Reynir were trailing after Lalli, who had apparently had enough of the argument, starting down the path from their camp spot into the bright midday sunlight. 

"Uh, Sigrun, I'm sorry, but they're leaving. I just started the clock. Thirty minutes and no minute longer, like you said. I'm sure it'll be fine!" 

Sigrun ground her teeth. "They were supposed to -" and then stopped short when Mikkel sprinted into windshield view after them, his medical kit in one hand and his crowbar in the other. 

She hoped he wasn't planning on using the crowbar again. She'd need Emil back in one piece once they reached Odense.

"You know, you could just have used reverse psychology on him. I do it with Onni sometimes. It works if he doesn't notice I'm doing it. Sometimes." Tuuri grinned, and Sigrun had to insist the urge to ruffle her hair-poof. "Although Mikkel caught me and called me out the last time I was trying to trick him, so maybe not." 

"We'll see. For someone that short you have a lot of cheek. I like that, it's good fighting spirit even if you'll never be in a real one. Or at least you shouldn't be, if you don't want to be troll-fodder in a second." 

"Not - not really. I appreciate it, though - that you're humoring me. I like you, so - it means a lot?" 

Tuuri grinned again and rubbed the back of her neck. Her cheeks were turning red, ever so slightly. 

There was the crush again, Sigrun thought with a grin, something that had become almost embarrassingly obvious quite a few times now. Staring a bit too long at her boobs, brushing against Sigrun when there was plenty of space even for a tubby person like Tuuri to get past her, and all the humoring she did, though Sigrun had had to admit that not acting on it any more than that was a level of professionalism she hadn't expected from an excitable little fuzzy-head like Tuuri. As professionalism went with her team, anyway. They were pretty great, but they weren't professionals, which made them even greater.

And it wasn't hard for Sigrun to admit to herself that Tuuri was cute; bright eyes, chub, button nose, hair poof and all. She had a good deal of moments like that tucked away in her mind, for eventualities. 

Like this one. Cute might do the trick this time, especially if Tuuri grinned at her like that. 

"Right. I'll be in my bunk for a bit now - keep an eye on the perimeter and the clock, let me know if anything comes up; in that case don't come in, just knock. Otherwise no bothering me, alright? Captain's orders." 

If she came in… Sigrun wasn't sure that she'd be above murder for being interrupted, if the interruption didn't include Tuuri coming to join her. Tuuri gave her a puzzled look that wasn't puzzled for very long. 

When understanding dawned, Sigrun couldn't help a smirk. "Yeah, that's what I'm up to, get myself some sweet me-time." 

Tuuri's blush turned a deeper red. Her face practically glowed with it, and she couldn't meet Sigrun's eyes, so Sigrun boxed her shoulder. Tuuri squeaked, jumped, and stared at Sigrun's hands. 

_Interesting_. Perhaps it'd be worthwhile paying some attention to that soon. Very soon indeed, if there was time. But first - 

"Hey. A woman has needs, at least I do; I don't know about you. No judgement, though, I was just gonna use the first bit of alone-time I've had since we left the base, and I'd rather get started before they get back. How long?"

"28:42. Plenty of time." Tuuri slumped into the driver's seat and stared ahead out the windshield with determination, the blush lingering in her face. She looked like she was trying to work up the courage to say something, but all that came out was boring. 

"Uhm - g-go ahead, I'll keep watch." 

Sigrun sauntered off. She felt like whistling. Oh, this was gonna be good.

* * *

In the next fifteen minutes, Tuuri learned three things: that Sigrun was _loud_ , in fact loud enough for her voice to carry beyond the shut door to the bunks, that Sigrun cursed up a storm when she finished herself, that she'd managed to do so the second time just then - and that her breathless cursing did _things_ to Tuuri that made her face burn. 

Not that that was news. She'd dreamt of Sigrun in ways that her waking mind later scolded her for.

She'd tried her best to keep an eye on the clock - 13:06 until the rest of the crew was scheduled back - and it took a lot of willpower to keep her hands still, but her mind was very firmly on Sigrun, on the way she'd look with nothing left to the imagination, the way her toes would curl when she pressed her fingers down between her legs, in and out, thumb circling, pillow under her hips, the flutter of her eyes, the way her lips would stretch into a grin when she found the right spot and her breath stuttered out of rhythm. 

Tuuri wondered where else Sigrun would like to be touched. 

But that was a moot point. Tuuri didn't even know how she'd ever be able to _look_ at Sigrun again. 

She wasn't a blushing innocent, hadn't been for years - although she was definitely blushing _now_ \- but that solved absolutely nothing; she'd just have to apologize to Sigrun and hope that the Captain wouldn't feed her to the next-best troll. 

Then at 09:54 the bunk door rolled back with its telltale metallic rumble, and Tuuri slid down in her seat a little when she heard Sigrun's footsteps tap over the floor toward her. She stopped at the compartment door and in Sigrun's windshield reflection Tuuri spotted mussed red hair and a cat-who-ate-all-the-cream smirk, like she could have worn any other expression after what had just happened. 

Not that Tuuri could blame her, not really. Sigrun probably wouldn't ever have been totally alone in the tank, and all the men being absent was the best chance at discretion that Sigrun could have. Except that Tuuri doubted the idea of discretion - if Sigrun knew that word at all - extended to include her. 

Which left two possibilities: That Sigrun really truly didn't care being overheard by Tuuri, or that Sigrun had _wanted_ to be overheard. 

Great. Her cheeks were burning again. She couldn't turn around, not before she wasn't sure her face wasn't beet-red any longer. 

"Everything alright? What's the strange face for?" Sigrun had claimed the passenger-side bench for herself and was now peering up at her from the side. Tuuri resisted the urge to clap her hands over her face, or run off and hide. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the way Sigrun's hair was curling into little locks on her sweat-damp temple, and her bra and shirt couldn't hide the fact that Sigrun's nipples still were hard. 

Maybe Reynir's tuna crate would make a good hiding spot.

09:01. Almost a whole minute of awkward silence, great. Tuuri fought down the urge to scream when she dared a sideways look and saw that Sigrun hadn't budged, and the look on her face spelled out that she knew exactly what she'd done. Done to Tuuri. 

It had to have been intentional. Which made absolutely nothing at all better. 

Gods, the woman made it hard to think, and she even smelled of sex, too. 

"Youwerekindofloud." She didn't think that was any more understandable than Mikkel's Danish. Let Sigrun figure that one out. 

Sigrun blinked. "What? Come on, stop mumbling at me." 

"Loud! You were loud! I could hear you!" Tuuri's voice broke into a squeak. There went the last shred of her dignity. 

"Could you? Good, I was wondering if I was being _loud enough_." Sigrun laughed softly, delightedly. "I wanted you to, in case you need to hear me spell that out for you. I've seen you pine after me, you know." 

And then there were Sigrun's fingers in her hair, ruffling through her fringe and tugging, gently - gently for Sigrun's standards, Tuuri supposed - until they were facing each other, and Tuuri leaned in against the tugging, tilting her head until Sigrun's fingers slid down her cheek and cupped it, stroking a light circle there, before stilling, Sigrun's callouses a little rough against her skin. 

Tuuri couldn't shed the thought where Sigrun's fingers had just been busy. She whimpered.

Sigrun's eyes had gone kind. So this was the sort of seduction she preferred? Tuuri would have wagered away a year's salary that it wasn't how it usually went. Not with bold-as-brass Sigrun who was more convinced of her own awesomeness than anyone Tuuri knew.

But then she'd always known how to get what she wanted out of people, and if she thought the caring act would get her there with Tuuri, well - she wasn't totally wrong. Anything would have gotten her there.

Tuuri closed her eyes to savour the idea and weigh it as much as she still could with her mind working that way already. Despite all the shouldn'ts and mustn'ts, she was coming out firmly in the 'yes'. Just once couldn't hurt, could it? And if the Captain herself, the one with all the leadership experience, thought it wasn't going to be a problem, then why shouldn't Tuuri agree to it? 

She drew a breath and opened her eyes. 

To find Sigrun was watching her closely, studying her face with an attention that took her breath away, and sent more heat rushing between her legs. 

Sigrun smiled. Not grinned in a pleased-with-herself way, genuinely smiled. "You know - the way I figure it, life's too short for regrets or being choosy. If it's right there being offered, you're stupid not to take it. And I'm just saying, _I'm_ right here. And _you're_ not stupid." 

Tuuri nodded. "I don't… I've never done anything casual like that - I had a girlfriend in Keuruu, before she was relocated, and I know it's not a good idea to - well, get emotionally invested when there's things at stake. It makes you make mistakes, and if _you_ make mistakes we're _all_ troll food. So - this is just -"

"Yeah, it's just sex. I know you'd like it to be more, you probably didn't even notice how obvious you were being, but I wouldn't be doing this if I thought it'd compromise anything. Tell me I'm right."

"I-it won't. It won't change a thing. I mean, I'm already - I already like you, so - it can't do any more harm than that, can it? And I'll never get to go out scavenging with you, so I won't get you into trouble or be a distraction."

Some detached, reasonable part of Tuuri's mind kept insisting that it wasn't the way to go. That she should skip this and run, but it was that exact moment that the clock beeped its 05:00-minute warning and Tuuri angrily thumped it out with her fist. 

Sigrun had been addling her mind for weeks. Since they'd first met, in fact. 

Sigrun rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath that Tuuri didn't quite catch. "I have no idea if or when we'll have time to next do this, so we can either try and finish you up quickly now, or wait for another chance. Five minutes until they get back if they're on time, and they better be, another ten or so until they're all done with decontamination, so if you're quick..." 

Something about Sigrun's weirdly methodical approach finally helped Tuuri's own decision along. The heat between her legs had abated a little talking to Sigrun, but she had no doubt that it wouldn't be that way for long. "I-I don't want to wait." 

"Attagirl. I hope you didn't get started without me." Sigrun licked her lips, and leaned in to kiss Tuuri lightly, just a maddening, self-assured brush of lips before pulling away. "We don't have time for a lot of preamble, at least not any more than we already got. I bet you're cute as a button under all those clothes, but you know time is running."

While she was still talking, Sigrun went sliding off the bench, and her knees thumped onto the wooden floor of the driver's cabin. She swivelled Tuuri's chair around. "Let's unpack you. I wonder, are you as fuzzy down below as you as you are up?" 

Her heart was thumping high in her throat as Tuuri undid her pants, but she couldn't help laughing a little nervously at the unabashed delight in her Captain's voice. She knew she was fat and not all that pretty, and she couldn't help worrying that maybe Sigrun thought so as well, but then Sigrun's fingers were at the hem of her panties - standard expedition issue, black and about as unexciting as underwear could be. Sigrun was probably wearing the same model, come to think of it. 

But Sigrun's fingers were at the hem of her panties, and Tuuri shifted up so Sigrun could get rid of them before Tuuri let nervousness get the better of her. The scent of her own arousal - they'd need to air out the driver's cabin, before - oh Gods, if anybody noticed - rose heavy and heady, and Sigrun hummed low in her throat, looked up at Tuuri, and slowly, deliberately, licked her lips again before pushing her knees a little further apart. Tuuri's panties stretched around her ankles. 

"You're so wet, and that's all for me," Sigrun said with something that was almost - almost - an air of command. Any normal person, Tuuri thought, would have made that into a question, but not Sigrun. Tuuri didn't even have to say anything. The answer was definitely a yes either way, but she lost any words on her tongue when Sigrun she dipped her head and nosed through Tuuri's pubes, suddenly snuffling with hot puffs of laughter. "And definitely fuzzy. You tickle." 

Tuuri let go of a shaky laugh, still half-tempted to run and hide.

But something in the way Sigrun said it, the cadence of her voice that was still all delight at that discovery, gave Tuuri the courage to let go from gripping the dashboard with one hand, rest it on the back of Sigrun's head in that mussed red hair that lay wiry under her fingers, and nudge her down. She wanted to less tentative, grip more firmly into Sigrun's wonderful hair, hold her there until she figured out what Tuuri liked, but - the clock was ticking, the numbers blinking down on the display. 

04:01. 04:00. 03:59. 

"Sigrun, can you --" 

_Hurry up_. And whether she'd caught that thought somehow or just gotten impatient, Sigrun did. 

Tuuri nearly fainted when Sigrun ran her tongue along the outer edge of her sex, opened her with two fingers that Tuuri couldn't help rocking against, and began lapping at her, into her, with quick flicks of her tongue. 

Sigrun knew what she was doing, the heat of her mouth alone and the pressure of her fingertips into Tuuri's flesh were more than enough. It didn't take long - not long at all with the damn clock still blinking down the time if she so much as opened her eyes a crack - to bring Tuuri to the edge, map out her pleasure, but keep her teetering on the brink by Sigrun toying, stopping just when Tuuri thought she might catch her release, letting the wave of pleasure run out before it crested, and then grinning an impossibly wide grin against Tuuri's thigh, and going for it again.

Over. And then over again. 

It was the most frustrating thing Tuuri had ever been through. And the best. And Sigrun knew it. 

Only - if the men came back early, if they spotted Tuuri through the windshield, even just her face, which must be red and sweaty by now, and no mistaking what was going on even if they couldn't see Sigrun - and the door to the office was wide open. 

It shouldn't excite her as much as it did. 

"Please," she managed. When'd her voice gone so hoarse? If the seat hadn't been supporting her, and Sigrun's free hand hadn't been digging into her waist to keep her upright, she'd be jelly already, and Sigrun hadn't even seriously started paying attention to her clit, only wayward tongue-flicks had landed near and that made Tuuri push down more against her mouth, try and trap her there so she couldn't withdraw again. No use. 

Tuuri squirmed. "Sigrun, we - " 

Maddeningly, Sigrun's mouth on her stilled. "Yes? We?" she mouthed. Tuuri grasped for words through the haze that was settling on her brain. The clock blinked down and down. 

01:06. 01:05. 

They'd be back any moment now. Absurdly, the swell of heat and pressure inside her only grew. 

_"Sigrun please there's no time left!"_

"Calm down, Fuzzy, I got you. I'm doing you a favour here, relax." Sigrun didn't bother to move her mouth away. It didn't help, it didn't help any. Tuuri's fingers clenched in her hair, and Sigrun chuckled, pushing her head back against the grip. 

"I wouldn't have figured you liked playing rough. Mmm, then how about this?"

A hot exhale, then Sigrun's lips closed around her clit for a sharp tug - and Tuuri was done for. 

00:03. 00:02. 00:01.

* * *

Fuzzy jolted back into focus and upright out of the seat when the alarm beeped. If Sigrun hadn't caught her, she'd have tripped over the pants still down to her ankles, only just thumping out the noise. 

She had a cute, chubby ass, too. 

Sigrun grinned. Her own afterglow hadn't faded totally yet, and if anything, Tuuri'd managed to fan the flames back into a blaze that Emil with all his cleanseriness would be proud of, but she'd be okay. But damn, Tuuri wasn't just adorable, she was cute and there was some edge to her, a bit of - Sigrun couldn't really explain it. Something more under the surface than there seemed to be. Tuuri was all chub and wonderfully soft, in a way Sigrun hadn't really been, ever, but that didn't go for whatever was going on in Tuuri's fuzzy mind. 

They might have to have a repeat if they managed to catch more time alone, but it wouldn't be just then. Four figures came sauntering out of the midday light into windshield view, Reynir in the middle gesturing excitedly at a kit he was carrying, while Lalli strolled alongside giving the tools one of his usual, bewildered glances. 

"You wanna get dressed, they're getting back," she said and ran her fingers through Tuuri's drooping hair-puff, ruffling it into shape again. She'd sagged back into the seat and gone a little unfocused again, but leaned into the touch. Cute. "Clean up a bit maybe." Sigrun wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and chin, and it came away glistening. Huh.

Sigrun really had fun, and with the way Tuuri was looking at her - still hazy and like she couldn't quite be sure how well she'd had it - she'd had a good time, too.

"Clean up," Sigrun said again, and nudged her. "No rush, though. I'll keep them busy a moment." 

She left Tuuri in the cockpit and strolled outside where Mikkel was already setting up the cooker to heat some of his usual sludge, while the boys were starting decontamination. 

"Lunch?" Mikkel asked. 

Sigrun grinned and shook her head. "Thanks, I already ate."


End file.
